1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arc routing systems and methods thereof, and more particularly to an arc routing system and method that can route an area of a printed circuit board with high component density.
2. Description of Related Art
Routing of printed circuit boards has ranged from hand layout to autorouting of all wires. The need to complete routing rapidly and correctly with large numbers of nets and electrical constraints has driven the development and use of specialized autorouters. However, for an area of a printed circuit board with high component density, hand layout is preferred to optimize the routing.
For an area of a printed circuit board with high component density, keepout regions are usually formed around each component in order to avoid signal crosstalk and short circuits. As a result, signal lines should be taken round and kept away from many keepout regions. Thus, a routing engineer needs to route a wire piece by piece by try and error method, which not only results in a low routing speed but also results in irregular wires. The irregular wires will adversely affect the signal transferring. Meanwhile, the irregular wires introduce electrical and signal resistances, thereby decreasing the electrical connection performance of printed circuit boards.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an arc routing system and method to simplify routing, increase routing efficiency and improving electrical connection performance of printed circuit boards.